The Confusing Betrayal:HollywoodHeights
by HollywoodHeightsFan12
Summary: Deceit & Lies In Hollywood Heights...Are You Ready?
1. Chapter 1

Scene 1- Eddie && Loren`s PentHouse

** Eddie, Loren, && Ian Are In Eddie && Lorens Pent House...(Eddie && Loren Moved In Together A Few Months Ago...Theyve Been Dating For About 2 Months... && Yes They Have Made Love...Just Letting You Know **

** They All Were Joking Around...Having Fun... **

** It was 10: 00 P.M. **

** Eddies Arms Were Wrapped Around Loren...While Loren Was Sitting Inbetween Eddie`s Legs **

** Eddie Yawns Loudly **

IAN: Someones Sleepy?

** Loren Giggles **

EDDIE: I Think Im Gonna Get To Bed...

LOREN: Ill Be Up There In A Few Minutes Babe...

** Loren Gives Eddie A Flirty Smile... Eddie Notices...Then Kisses Loren Very Passionately **

IAN: ** Has A Disgusted Funny Look On His Face ** Cant You Guise Take That Upstairs...Im Right Here...

** Eddie && Loren Pull Apart...Eddie Gets Up...Holding Loren`s Hand **

LOREN: I Love You...

EDDIE: ** Smiles ** BackAtcha Beautiful...

** Loren Smiles Knowing What Eddie Meant...Then Eddie Pulls Apart && Heads Upstairs Waiting For Loren... But Falls Asleep **

** Loren && Ian Are Just Sitting On The Couch Together Joking Around && Telling Lame Jokes **

IAN: Well Dont You Look Sexy...Wearing Eddie`s Shirt...

LOREN: ** Giggles && Smiles... She Knows Ian Was Just Kidding...

** They Talked && Laughed All Night...Loren Went Upstairs Finally...She Was Half Asleep...Barely Knowing Her Surroundings...She Fell Asleep...Ian Was Downstairs On The Couch Sleeping...**

** It Was About 2: 30 In The Morning...Loren Suddenly Woke Up... Still Half Asleep...Eddie Was Asleep In The Bed Not Knowing Loren Woke Up...Loren Thought Eddie Was Downstairs...She Thought Ian Went Home...** Half Asleep ** She Walked Downstairs...Ian Woke Up Also...He Was The Same As Loren... Half-Asleep Not Thinking...Heard Someone Walking Downstairs...With Ians Mind...He Was Thinking It Was A Sexy Girl From A Club Or Something... **

** Loren Walked Down Thinking The Guy Who Was On The Couch Was Eddie...So She Walked Right Over To Him...On Top Of Him && Started Making Out With Him... **

** Ian Seen The Girl Come Straight Towards Him && Then She Kissed Him...Ian Was Thinking `Wow`...**

** They Were Making Out For About 30 Minutes... Ian Was Shirtless...Then They Fell Asleep Next To Each Other...Loren && Ian`s Lips Were Still Pressed Against Each Other...Allowing Them To Breath At The Same Time...Lorens Hand Was Placed On To Ians Bare Chest...While Ians Hand Was Placed On Lorens Butt... **

** Now 7: 30 **

** Eddie Woke Up...He Realized Loren Wasnt With Him...So He Began Walking Downstairs...To Find The Biggest Shock Of His Life...**


	2. Chapter 2

** Eddie Was Looking At Loren Sleeping Next To Ian... Lips Pressed Together...Lorens Hand On Ians Bare Chest...Ians Hand On Lorens Butt...**

** Eddie Was Now Full Of Complete Anger **

**EDDIE:** **Yelling To Get There Attention** What The Hell Is This?!

** Loren && Ian Full Awake Now...Jump Up...&& Look At What Place They Were In...Then Looked At Eddie...Knowing Eddie Wont Believe Amything They Were About To Say... **

**LOREN:** Eddie?! I Know EVERYONE Says This But... Its Not What It Looks Like!

** Loren Now Standing Looking Only At Eddie... Realizing What She Did...Ian Stood Up Also But Apart From Loren... **

**EDDIE:** Its Not What It Looks Like?!...Because It Sure Looks Like You Slept With Ian!...My Best Friend... ** Looks At Ian ** ...Or Shall I Say... Ex-BestFriend...

** Ian Tries To Say Something But Eddie Interrupts His With Anger **

**EDDIE:** ** At Ian ** Sleeping With My Girlfriend Bro?!

**IAN:** Mate...We Never Sle-...

** Eddie Again Interrupts Him By Coming Full Force Punching Him In The Face... Bringing Ian Down **

**LOREN:** ** Now Crying Hysterically ** Eddie?! Stop!

** Eddie Looks At Loren...Then His Anger Takes Control Of Him Again **

**EDDIE:** ** At Loren ** && You?! I Told You I Loved You...We Made Love Together...But Now I Know The Real You...The Real Loren Tate!

**LOREN:** ** Crying Even Harder ** I Do Love You Ed-

**EDDIE:** No You Dont! I Hate You Loren! You Wronged Me! You Are Just Like Chloe!...

**LOREN:** ** Crying Even More ** You`re The Only One I Have Ever Made Love To Eddie! ** It Hurt Loren So Much To Hear Eddie Compare Chloe To Her... **

**EDDIE:** No We Never Made Love Together! Now I Realize It Was Just Meaningless S3X...You Are Nothing To Me... You Can Take Your Stuff && Get Out Of My House...

** Loren Falls To Her Knees... Crying... Eddie Runs Upstairs... Grabs All Of Lorens Clothes... Grabs All Her Pictures...Everything... Then Runs Downstairs && Throws It At Loren... ** Not Realizing What He Was && Is Doing **

**LOREN:** ** Before Loren Could Say Anything There Was A Knock At the Door... **

** Eddie Opens It...Both Realizing Who It Is **

** Eddie Grabs The Girl && Kisses The Tall Blond Girl Right Infront Of Loren **

** Loren Grabs All Her Stuff...Her Necklace Eddie Gave Her With A `I Love You`...Fell... Not Realizing She Had Eddies Lucky Shirt On...Ran Out Crying...Heading Straight For Who Knows Where... Ian Got Up && Ran After Loren... **

** Finally Eddie Pulled Apart... **

**EDDIE:** Chloe...


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 1- Eddie`s Pent House

**EDDIE:** Please Leave Chloe...

** Chloe Has A Shocked Look On His Face **

**CHLOE:** No Eddie...You Love Me...

**EDDIE:** I Dont Love You...I Will Never Love You! Now Go!

**CHLOE:** Eddie, I Love You...&& Now That Valley Girl`s Out Of The Picture... We Can Be Together!

**EDDIE:** We Are Never Ever Ever Getting Back Together!

**CHLOE:** Did Valley Girl Teach You To Quote Taylor Swift?!

**EDDIE:** Her Name IS Loren...Loren Tate!

** Eddie Slams The Door In Chloe`s Face...Then Turns Around To Find A Disaster **

Scene 2- Parking Lot Of Pent House

** Loren Was Running As Fast As She Could...But Was Pulled Into A Hug By A Man **

**LOREN:** ** Crying Harshly ** Ian...

**IAN:** Just Listen To Me... I Thought You Were A Girl From The Club...

**LOREN:** Still Crying...I Thought You Were Eddie... Im So Sorry...

**IAN:** Its Not Our Faults... It Was A Mistake... But Eddie Shouldnt Have Treated You Like A JackAss!

**LOREN:** Its Fine Ian...But Are You Ok?

**IAN:** Im Perfectly Fine...Ill Let You Go To Wherever You`re Going...

**LOREN:** Thank You...

** Loren Still Crying Gets In Her Car && Leaves For The Only Person She Could Think Of... **

** Ian Heads Somewhere He Might Not Be Wanted But Doesnt Care **

SCENE 3- Loren At MK

** Max Was The Only Person Loren Could Think Of Right Now...Nora Was At School...Melissa && Adam Were At School...She Decided Not To Go To School Either Because Of What Happened This Morning **

** She Wiped Her Face With Her Hands...Drying All The Tears Away...Letting Nobody Know She Was Crying...But She Still Had Puffy Red Eyes... **

** She Headed Inside...Avoiding Everyone... Then Headed To Max`s Apartment Above The Bar **

** Max Was Sitting Outside Playing Some Music...When He Heard Weak Knocks On The Door **

** When Max Opened It...He Seen A Brunette Girl... Puffy Red Eyes... && Very Very Casual Clothes On... **

**LOREN:** Im So Sorry Max But You Were The Only Person I Could Think Of To Call...

**MAX:** ** Pulled Loren Into A Huge Hug ** I Will Always Be Here For You Loren... Now What Happened?

** Loren && Max Sat On The Couch **

** Loren Explained Everything...Max Was Shocked... Shocked In The Way Eddie Acted **

**MAX:** Loren... Why Dont You Go To My Beach Bungalow... Take Some Time For Yourself?

**LOREN:** I Couldnt Ask You To Do That Max...

**MAX:** You Need To...Take A Few Days Off... Get Some Space...Please?!

**LOREN:** Thank You Max...

** Max Handed Loren The Bungalow Keys... They Hugged... **

**LOREN:** Thank You Again Da-

**LOREN:** I Meant Max...

**MAX:** ** Smiled ** I Hope You Think Of Me As A Father Figure To You Loren...

**LOREN:** ** Smiles ** I Do...

** They Hug Once More... Then Loren Leaves...She First Heads To A Place To Get Some Comfort Before Leaving **

Scene 4- Eddie`s Pent House

** Eddie Was Angry Still...He Had Just The Tiniest Bit Of Regret...He Was Sitting On The Couch When He Heard A Knock At The Door... **

** Eddie Opens The Door **

**EDDIE:** What The Hell Are You Doing Here?!

**PERSON:** You Owe Me Atleast To Hear My Side Of The Story!...

**EDDIE:** && Why Should I Ian?! You Slept With My Ex! In My House?!

**IAN:** First Of All Mate!... We Did Not Sleep Together! Second Of All...You Not Only Broke Loren`s Heart...You Crushed It Into Pieces...&& Basically Spit All Over It!

**EDDIE:** ** Felt A Little More Of Regret

...Then Decided To Hear Ians Side...

** They Both Sat On Eddie`s Couch... **

**IAN:** ** Explained Everything **...So She Thought It Was You... && I Thought It Was A Girl From The Club...

**EDDIE:** ** Calmed Down A Little ** You Still Had A Make Out Session For Practically The Whole Night...

** Before Ian Could Say Anything...Eddie Noticed Something Shining On The Side Of The Couch...He Picks It Up...It Reveals To Be A Familiar Necklace...He Turns It To The Back To Read `I Love You`... Eddie Grasps The Necklace In His Hand...**

**EDDIE:** Ive Done Something Wrong...

**IAN:** Go Get Her Mate...

** Eddie Is Out The Door... Heading Where He Knows Loren Would Be...Hoping She Would Forgive Everything && Anything He Did... **

Scene 5- Their Special Spot

** Loren Is Lying Beside The Tree...Crying Her Eyes Out... Writing A Few Lyrics Down... **

** Eddie Is Walking Up The Hill... When He Notices The Most Beautiful Girl He Has Ever Seen... Then He Sees The Corner Of Her Eye Drop A Tear...Her Eyes Are Puffy But He Still Thinks She`s Beautiful... He Taps On The Girl`s Shoulder **

** The Girl Jumps Up...As Soon As Loren Sees Who Was There...She Suddenly Explodes... **

**EDDIE:** Loren...


	4. Chapter 4

Scene 1- Loren && Eddie`s Special Spot

** Loren Jumps Away From Eddie... She Starts Crying Even More...Full Of Anger... **

**LOREN:** What Are You Doing Here?!

**EDDIE:** Im So Sorry Loren... I Know Everything I Said Hurt You...

**LOREN:** Hurt Me?! You Passed Only Hurting Me! You Broke My Heart! You Compared Me To Chloe! You Accused Me Of Sleeping With Your Best Friend! Do You Really Think I Would Do Such A Horrible Thing Eddie...Do You Really Think I Would Hurt You Like That?!...On Top Of Everything You Kicked Me Out... && Kissed Chloe Right Infront Of Me?!

**EDDIE:** ** Starting To Cry ** Loren...I Didnt Mean That! I Was Angry...Stupid... A Complete Jerk To You... I Am So Sorry Loren...I Truly Am...I Love You Loren...

**LOREN:** You Dont Love The People You Hurt...

** Loren Took Off Eddie`s Shirt Before She Went To Her Spot...She Already Noticed It In Her Hand... So She Threw It Too Eddie...Then Ran Off... Heading To The Bungalow **

** Eddie Was Now HeartBroken... He Noticed There Were Keys Also In Her Hand... So He Knew Where She Was Going... He Just Had To Grab A Few Stuff Before Making His Last Attempt To Win Loren Back But Will He? **

Scene 2- Eddie`s Pent House

** Eddie Goes && Gets Everything He Needs Which Is His Guitar...Some Rose Petals...Candles...&& The Necklace He Found At His Place... He Heads To The Bungalow... But Will Loren Forgive Him...Is The Real Question... **

Scene 3- Beach Bungalow

** Loren Was Already At The Bungalow... She Went In... && Changed Her Clothes Into A Bikini With A Covering... **

** She Was About To Go Upstairs Until She Heard Some Music Outside **

** She Walks Outside To Find Eddie In The Center Of The Beach With A Guitar...&& Rose Petals With Candles...But She Could Not Tell What It Said...She Was Too Far Apart... **

` What I would do

To see you again

What I would say

For the first time

Cause time is on a thread

You don't know what you lost and broken

Turn your head away but it's pretty safe to say

I was foolish

I want you, I need you

There's nothing I would change

**Chorus:**

I'm falling into you

I'm falling into you

There's nothing I can do

I'm breathless without you

So I will breathe in and breathe out

What I would do

To feel you again

I'm standing on the edge

And I know that you're my ledge

And I hold

And I hold

I see you, I feel you

There's nothing I would change

**Chorus:**

I'm falling into you

I'm falling into you

There's nothing I can do

I'm breathless without you

So I will breathe in and breathe out

So I will breathe in and breathe out`

~FallingIntoYou~ By CodyLongo

You can't have what you can't touch

And it hurts, babe

Some birds are too bright to cage

It's so strange how the strong ones

Are the first ones but I don't want you to fall

**Chorus:**

I'm falling into you

I'm falling into you

There's nothing I can do

I'm breathless without you

So I will breathe in and breathe out

So I will breathe in and breathe out `

** As Eddie Ended His Song... Loren Was About 10 Feet Apart...Eddie Looked Up To Find Loren Inches Apart From Him...She Had A Smile On Her Face... The Next Thing You Know It... Eddie && Loren`s Lips Crashed Together... It Was The Most Passionate Kiss They Have Ever Had... Eddie Pulled Apart...Not Breaking Their Eye Contact... **

**EDDIE:** Loren I Messed Up... You Are My Everything... I Love You...

** Loren Looked Down To See Everything He Went Through To Just Get Her Back...To Say `I Love You`... She Looked Back Into Eddie`s Eyes...Smiled...Then Locked Lips With His...Eddie Knew He Was Forgaven... **

** Eddie Picked Loren Up...Her Legs Around His Waist...Her Arms Around His Neck... They Never Broke Their Kiss...Eddie Carried Her To The Bungalow... Carried Her Upstairs...&& Slowly Lied Her Down As Well With Him...Still Not Breaking Their Kiss...Eddie Moved Down To Her Neck... Then Right Back Up To Her Lips... They Started Undressing EachOther... 45 Minutes Later...Loren Was Lying On Eddie`s Bare Chest While Eddie Was Wrapped Around Loren...They Still Never Broke Their Kiss... Both Of Them Thinking Of EachOther...&& The Amazing Night They Had!...


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

**I Cant Continue This With No Ideas…PM Me Or Review && Give Me Ideas?**


End file.
